Singin' in the Rain 2: Dancin' in the Sun
by Rockmytoesoff
Summary: Singin' in the Rain got Don Lockwood and Cathy Seldon together, now it's Cosmo's turn... The story picks up after Don and Cathy's wedding. They're ready to start their new musical, and Cosmo Brown is ready to compose it!
1. The Suffering Musician

**Obviously this is my first fan fiction. I couldn't find any "Singin' in the Rain" fics and decided if no one else had, than I would! I really hope you enjoy it. Reviews would mean a LOT to me!!! Have a great day! (Thanks to Julie for getting me hooked on the fan fic website…)**

It was a gorgeous sunny morning when Don and Cathy Lockwood drove towards Cosmo Brown's home. He had phoned earlier asking for a lift to Monumental Pictures where they all three worked. 

Don pulled into the drive and honked the horn three times. A moment later a tall, blonde, well dressed man bounded down the front steps and leaped into the back seat.

"Good morning! Thanks for the ride, Don. The car and I had a bit of an argument this morning. The car won," sighed a dejected Cosmo Brown. "Hello, Cathy," he said sounding a lot more chipper.

"Good morning, Cosmo!" said the new Mrs. Lockwood.

Don laughed. "Hello, Cos. Sorry about the car."

"I just don't understand it," said Cosmo as they drove down Sunset Boulevard. "That car hasn't given me a lick of trouble-"

"In at least six hours?" finished Don. He smiled, "Reminds me of that night when I was massacred on the street when your car broke down…"

"Now don't start that again," laughed Cosmo. "If it weren't for my car, the two of you might never have gotten together! No lucky stars! No dreaming of you! No singing in the rain!"

Cathy laughed. "And for that we are grateful!" She leaned over and gave Don a peck on the cheek.

"Aw, shucks, Mrs. Lockwood!" sighed the smitten Don.

"Oh, brother!" cried Cosmo.

"Sorry, Cos," he smiled. "So when are you gonna get the car fixed?"

"Well, Don, to be honest, I think I really may be able to pass for a starving artist at last!" he laughed. "Now just ain't the time for ol' Betsey."

"Now, Cos, I told you not to hesitate to come to me and-"

"Don, why can't you just let me be a suffering musician for once?"

"Oh, Cosmo!" laughed Cathy. "You're one of the happiest fellows I know!"

"Aw, shucks!" exclaimed Cosmo as he fell back against the seat and covered is face with his hat.

Don and Cathy laughed as the pulled up to the studio.

*~*

Monumental Pictures was busy readying itself for making brand new talkies. The most promising starred R.F. Simpson's new team, the Lockwoods. They could sing, they could dance, they could make Monumental big bucks. Pre-production was about to begin, and the whole lot was buzzing.

R.F. paced around his office. He wished he could be out there, observing the sets, lighting, and above all else, sound. But first, he had an important meeting, and it was about to begin any minute. 

The door to his office opened, and in rushed an excited Don Lockwood holding hands with his new bride, the former Miss Cathy Seldon. Following them was Cosmo Brown, who shut the door behind him.

"Don! Cathy! Cosmo!"

"Hello R.F.!" said Don shaking hands furiously with the producer.

"Hello!" said Cathy.

"Aloha!" chorused Cosmo.

"It's my new favorite Hollywood dream team! Can't you see it now? It'll look great in lights: The Lockwoods!

"Gee, R.F.," said Cosmo. "You didn't tell me I'd have to change my name!"

"Mr. Simpson," said Cathy. "What's this new picture about? All your telegram said was that Don and I would be starring in a new musical together!"

"Ah, yes," answered R.F. "It's called _The Big Apple_! It'll be a smash! Cathy, you're a young girl who travels to New York City to be a Broadway star! You come across Don, you fall in love! We'll throw in some songs and dances, we can't lose!"

"R.F., I think you just might have something here!" exclaimed Don as he clapped his hands. 

"Think!" said R.F. "I know! If I say this picture is star quality then-"

"By George it's star quality!" finished Cosmo jumping up from his perch on the edge of R.F.'s desk.

"I haven't forgotten you, Cosmo," said the producer. "As the head of the music department, you'll have a pretty big hand in all of this!"

"Well I always thought they were pretty average," Cosmo replied holding his hands out in front of him.

"I mean it! I want you to compose the musical score! You'll also work side-by-side with the casting department auditioning the people you think can handle your music, not to mention keep up with these two" he said gesturing to Don and Cathy. 

"No one can keep up with my lucky star," Don said softly staring into Cathy's eyes. 

"Oh brother, they're at it again." Cosmo joked as he put his arm around Mr.Simpson. "R.F., let's go talk in my office!"

"You don't have an office."

"Then let's talk about my office!"

R.F. laughed as they left the newlyweds to their snuggling.

*~*


	2. Casting California

**The first time I uploaded this the whole chapter didn't make it so here's the rest. 3rd chapter is on the way!!**

"Well, Cosmo, this is quite the opportunity for you!" said Don as they walked across the Monumental lot. 

"You're telling' me! It's a huge break. But there's a lot riding on it! 'The Lockwoods' first musical!' 'R.F.'s new talkie!' What if it's 'Cosmo's last job?' First and last…wouldn't that be swell."

"Look here Cos, you're a great musician! You always wanted to compose, here's your chance! Don't let the fact that its Cathy's and my first picture together make you nervous, or the fact that it'll be huge for Monumental, or that-"

"Gee, Don, you sure know how to make a guy feel sure of himself!"

Don laughed. "It's just that I have a lot of confidence in you."

Just then they noticed a beautiful redhead in a sparkling green dress hurry towards them.

"She probably wants my autograph. Cos, do you have a pen? I usually carry one but-"

"Hello, are you Cosmo Brown?" she bubbled.

Cos gave a sly smile to Don, who looked bewildered that she hadn't even acknowledged him. "Why, yes, last time I checked."

The woman laughed loudly and a little too long. "Pleasure!" she said extending her hand. "I'm Gloria Gillespie!"

"Hello, Gloria Gillespie!" he said as he shook her hand. "Mind if I call you Gill?"

She laughed again and placed her hand on Cosmo's wrist as if to steady herself. "You are so funny!" 

Cosmo smiled at the compliment.

"I hear you are the new music director for _The Big Apple_? It's a huge production! R.F. is so excited about it. And that Cathy Lockwood sure knows what she's doing! It'll be so much fun, Cosmo!" she said excitedly as her hand moved further up his arm.

"Oh, are you in the picture?"

"Not yet," she whispered as she squeezed his shoulder. "Wonderful to meet you," she called back as she sauntered away.

Don laughed.

"What was that all about?" asked Cosmo.

"I guess you're just a lovable guy!" 

Cos gave him a questioning look.

"Don't you get it? You're one of the casting directors! Girls will be flying at you trying to get a part," he chuckled. "Let the games begin!"

*~*

Over the next few weeks, Cosmo auditioned what felt like thousands of Hollywood hopefuls. He got everyone from 70 year-old women to 10 year-old boys. _The Big Apple_ was the movie everyone was trying to get into, and Cosmo figured he had seen just about everyone in the state. After 3 weeks he and the other casting directors had found someone for every role and every spot in the chorus, except for one. They had not come across anyone to play the role of Eva Heart, the best friend of Maggie Parker, Cathy Lockwood's character.

"I just don't know where we're gonna find her, Bob," said Cosmo to a fellow casting director. "It feels like we've seen every actress in California. The ones that can act, can't sing. The one's that can sing, can't act! And _dancing_? Forget about it."

"I know Cosmo. It takes awhile to find that perfect actress who'll just take the part to town."

"Who's next, Debbie?" Cosmo asked.

"A Velma Kelly, Mr. Brown. Shall I send her in?"

"Send her in, send her out. Whatever you want. Let's say it's your call, Deb," said Cosmo rubbing his temples.

"Alright Mr. Brown."

Cosmo heard the door open. He could hear the loud click of high heels. He looked up. In front of him was a tall and _gorgeous_ woman with short dark hair. 

"Good afternoon," she said in a sultry voice.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Kelly," replied Bob. "Whenever you're ready."

After a few moments she started singing a song called "All that Jazz." She was amazing! And she could dance exceptionally well. High kicks, turns, you name it she did it! They were all captivated by her stage presence.

"Cos, she's fabulous!" said Bob. "Just what we've been looking for."

"Uh, Bob…" said Cosmo. "You might want to look at this." He handed over Velma's resumè. 

Bob scanned through her personal information and experience and stopped suddenly at the bottom of the page. 

"She's done _time_?!" Bob hissed to Cosmo. 

"And not for just anything!" Cos answered gesturing to the bottom of the page.

Bob looked back at the paper. 

"You murdered your sister and your husband?!" Bob yelled over Velma's song. 

Velma Kelly stopped mid-kick. "Excuse me?"

"You were in jail for murdering half your family!"

"Bob-" said Cos.

"Hey, we all make mistakes! But I got cleared, didn't I? I can work again! I'm a great actress. You'll never find a dancer like me, either! The only person who could keep up with me was my sister." She laughed. "And she's not really able to keep up with anybody these days."

"Thank you, Ms. Kelly," said Bob. 

"You'll regret this!" Velma shouted as Debbie escorted her to the door. "You'll never find anyone as good as me! Never! No one can play that part like I can! NOBODY!"

Finally the door shut and her screaming was drowned out.

Silence overtook the room.

"I like her, she's got spunk," said Cosmo.

Just then the door opened.

"R.F.!" said Bob standing up.

"Hello, boys! How's it coming?"

"I don't think it could be going any better," said Cosmo. "Just ask Velma Kelly!"

"Is that that woman the security guards are taking outside?"

"That's her."

"She seems nice," said R.F. "But I'm guessing she didn't get the part?" Their silence confirmed his suspicion. "Gentlemen, we begin rehearsals on Monday. Today is Friday."

"Mr. Simpson! Eva is a big role!" Bob said. "If we don't find just the right girl-"

"You're fired," finished R.F. "And if you don't find her by Monday you're fired. Get the picture, Bob? Cosmo, how's the music coming?"

"Almost all done, Mr. Simpson. All that's left is the overture, and that's practically writing itself!"

"Glad to hear it's so easy."

"Not easy, sir, its at home right now finishing up. I left a pen and everything!"

Debbie approached the trio. "Sorry to interrupt, sir," she said to R.F. "Cosmo, there's a woman outside who wants to know when you'll clear your busy schedule long enough to audition some of the girls who've been waiting outside all day."

R.F. laughed. "Sorry to hold up the process, Cos. I'll leave you to what sounds like a very nice girl. Send her in Debbie. Goodbye, Cosmo. Goodbye, Bob."

"Gee, this day just keeps getting better and better," said Cosmo.

As R.F. Simpson walked out the door, a young woman walked in, and Cosmo couldn't believe his eyes.


	3. Enter: Love

*Sorry this has taken SO long! Just tryin' to make it perfect! J Obviously I don't own the characters. Duh. J Reviews are so so very muchly appreciated! Means the world to me!!*

Walking towards the auditioners was the most gorgeous woman Cosmo Brown had ever seen. She had curly dark blonde hair that cascaded down her back. She wore a beautiful powder blue dress and carried a matching handbag.

"Good afternoon," she nodded to each of them, tossing her resume onto the table between them.

"Good afternoon Ms…" Bob paused to look down for her name. "Ms. Jean Larson."

She glanced at Cosmo, who had been staring at her since she came in, and stared harshly back at him He laughed and she grinned. "Whenever you're ready, Ms. Larson."

As soon as Jean began singing, her entire persona changed. Her eyes widened, she smiled big, and her hair bounced as she danced. In fact, Cosmo had a hard time even noticing what song she was singing.

"Cosmo," Bob whispered. Cosmo kept on staring at Jean and her incredible stage presence. "Cos!" Bob nudged Cosmo in the ribs.

"What?"

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think she's…phenomenal!"

Bob smiled at Cosmo. "I can see that."

When Jean finished her song and dance, she barely paused for a breath before plunging into a passionate monologue, finishing with a single tear running down her cheek. Everyone in the room was astonished. Debbie stared at Jean in amazement as her pencil clattered to the floor.

"Ms. Larson, wow!" exclaimed Bob. "That was amazing! Did you teach yourself how to do that?"

"Well I sure didn't learn it from Lina Lamont!"

Cosmo laughed. "Are you kidding? Lina Lamont couldn't teach a fish how to swim."

Jean smiled. "Oh, I can swim!" she said excitedly. "I can do anything you want for this movie!" She blushed. "Well, maybe not anything."

Cosmo smiled at her.

"Thank you Ms. Larson," said Bob, "We'll let you know."

"Thank you for seeing me," replied Jean as she walked toward the door. She opened it then turned and looked back at them with a sly grin. "Finally."

The door swung shut and left the auditioners in a stunned silence.

"Bob, I think we just found our Eva Heart!" Cosmo said excitedly. "Her singing, wow! What did you think of her dramatically?"

"Well, Cosmo, I'm not going to lie to you," Bob said gravely as he put a hand on Cosmo's shoulder and stood up. He paced for a moment then whipped around to face Cosmo. "She was great! She IS Eva Heart, wow! Wait'll R.F. meets her!"

"R.F.!" Cosmo exclaimed. "Let's go tell him right now!"

"Debbie, is there anyone else waiting?" Bob inquired.

"No, Mr. Johnson."

"Swell. Come on, Cosmo!"

*~*

"Well, she doesn't have much experience," R.F. observed. He was reading Jean Larson's short resume, chagrinned to find she had done nothing more than a few plays.

"This from the man who hired Cathy Seldon!" Cosmo protested. "Fresh from being a dancer at the Coconut Grove! Jean's great too! She'll work great with the cast, she can really keep up with Don and Cathy! And on top of that-"

"Okay."

"Okay? Gee, I had a whole speech prepared."

"I trust your and Bob's judgment, Cosmo. If you say okay, I say okay. But she'd better be good," R.F. warned. He picked up the phone. "I'll call her right now." He spun the numbers for Jean Larson.

"Hello, Ms. Larson? Hello, my name is R.F. Simpson, Monumental Pictures. I would like you congratulate you on nailing the part of Eva Heart for 'The Big Apple.' Yes. Yes. No, Ms. Larson, I am not joking," R.F. smiled. "Alright. Monday morning, 8 o'clock. I'll send a car for you."

"He sends a car for a new actress, forget about your music director," Cosmo sighed to Bob.

"Wonderful," R.F. continued. "Of course. You're welcome. Goodbye, Ms. Larson." He hung up.

"You're sending a car for her?" asked Cosmo.

"Yes, and you're driving it."

"I am?"

"Pick her up on your way here, Cosmo." R.F. put on his hat. "See you Monday, gentlemen." 

*~*

Don laughed loudly. "So you're giving this rookie a lift to work in the morning--and R.F. called it 'sending a car?'"

"She's worth it, Don. R.F. can call it whatever he wants to! Hope the car and I are still on speaking terms in the morning…"

Cosmo was at Don and Cathy's house and Cathy was just bringing out dinner.

"Cath, it looks marvelous!" exclaimed Don.

"Good enough to eat!" agreed Cosmo.

Cathy laughed as they settled down for dinner. "So Cosmo," she said, "tell us about this girl. Did she sweep you off your feet?" she inquired dramatically.

"Oh c'mon, Cathy," said Don. "Cosmo isn't like that, easily swayed by feminine wiles. Right, Cos?"

"I don't know anything about any wiles, but whatever she's got, I'm swayed!"

"Were you swayed by my wiles, Don?" Cathy asked with a grin.

"I think I was swayed the minute that cake went straight over my head and hit Lina Lamont right in the kisser! Or was it when you called me a shadow? Either way, you got me."

"Oh, I got you, did I?" said Cathy leaning closer to Don.

Don stared back with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Okay, okay," said Cosmo waving his napkin like a futile white flag of surrender. "I'm eating here!"

"Just you wait, Cos," said Don. 

"If I ever get like that, you can hit me with the cake that got Lina. Cathy, I'll even let you do the honors."

Cathy chuckled. "I'll start baking."

*~*

*What do you think?? Feel free to let me know!!*


	4. Monumental Bound!

To my faithful-est of readers, I deeply apologize for not posting the most recent chapter until now. There is really no excuse for me leaving you hanging for over 2 years and I hope you will forgive me. On with the show!

When Monday morning rolled around, Cosmo ended up leaving his house way too early. He had wanted to make sure his car ran smoothly, and to his amazement, it did. The gods of fate or love or…something were on his side.

As he drove through beautiful southern California that morning, he couldn't help but think that the sun was shining a little more brightly than usual. At the realization that he was thinking about Jean more than he ought to after just one meeting, he laughed at himself and pulled up to Jean's apartment building twenty minutes early. Cosmo expected to sit and read the paper until she came out at eight o'clock.

To his amazement, no sooner had he shut his engine off did Jean throw the front door open and hop down the few steps to the front walk. He watched in amusement as she stopped and seemed to talk herself out of being overly excited on her first day of rehearsals, and she walked the rest of the way to his car as cool and collected as she had been at her audition.

Cosmo was holding her door open by the time she reached him and she seemed to falter as she gazed into his bright blue eyes.

"Ms. Larson," said Cosmo giving an overly dramatic bow. "Cosmo Brown, Monumental Pictures chauffer and sometimes composer, at your service."

"Mr. Brown," smiled Jean as she accepted his help into the car. Her smile faded though as she glanced behind Cosmo at his run-down vehicle. "When R.F. said he was sending a car I suppose I just didn't think-"

"That you'd ever get so lucky?" finished Cosmo.

"Well, not exactly," she replied uneasily.

"I'll have you know that they don't come any finer or more reliable than ol' Betsy!" Cosmo retorted as he rounded the car and got in behind the wheel. "Why, just listen to her purr!"

Cosmo reached to turn the key and start up the car, but instead of a gentle purr there resounded more of a loud cough and a wheeze. Jean began laughing uncontrollably.

"Why, Mr. Brown, if they came any more reliable than ol' Betsy we might actually make it to the studio on time!"

In the cab on their way to Monumental, Jean got quieter and quieter until Cosmo doubted she even remembered he was still there. She chewed her lip as she stared out the window, and Cosmo couldn't help but smile.

"You know, they have breakfast at the studio, Jean."

"Hmm?" she replied distantly. Then she seemed to process what he'd said and turned towards him. "I beg your pardon?"

"The lip, Jean," Cosmo said with a smile.

"Oh, I apologize!" Jean exclaimed looking embarrassed. "I guess I'm just nervous. First day and all. But I suppose you wouldn't understand, having worked with the studio for so long and having grown up with Don Lockwood himself."

"Well," said Cosmo, puffing himself up, "I do happen to know R.F. Simpson personally."

"Really?" asked Jean, looking impressed.

Cosmo laughed. "I wish I could say it was more of an accomplishment. But I can understand your nervousness. You know, my mother used to say something that would be quite fitting here."

"What's that?" inquired Jean, anxiously biting her lip again.

"'Cosmo!' she'd say, 'No matter how nervous you get, you must never eat your face!"


	5. Cosmo Enchanted

Thanks for always being patient with me. Be sure to let me know what you think! Rockmytoesoff

Rehearsals fot "The Big Apple" flew by at such a rate that Cosmo was sure someone was somehow making time go by twice as fast.

When has wasn't perfecting the movie's score, Cosmo was eager to find excuses to watch Don, Cathy, and Jean rehearse.

On the last day of rehearsals before filming was to begin, Cosmo found himself on a sound stage observing rehearsals. Jean was singing a song to Cathy about how great New York was called "Adventure City." Cosmo was soon so entranced by her performance, he had completely forgotten to look like he had a purpose for being there. He was still watching Jean when he noticed she had not only stopped singing but was now walking toward him. He snapped out of it as she neared him and he looked around for a way to busy himself. His eyes settled on a box of props and he set about rummaging through it.

"Hi!" Jean said brightly.

Cosmo feigned surprise. "Oh, hello Jean."

Jean smiled. "I've seen you watching rehearsals many times but you always seem to slip away before I've had a chance to talk with you.

Cosmo stopped rooting around in the prop box.

"Yes, well, I've been pretty busy. You know, I'm a pretty important asset to Monumental Pictures," he said, puffing out his chest.

"I can see that," Jean said gesturing to the prop box.

Cosmo flushed, then laughed. He reached into the box.

"Fedora?" he asked, holding the hat out to her.

"Why, thank you kind sir!" Jean said. She looked at the old grey hat, smiled, and surprised Cosmo by setting it atop her head and adjusting it jauntily on her curls.

Cosmo gave her a puzzled look. Jean smiled widely and shrugged.

"Make them laugh, that's what I always say!"

Cosmo stared at her in surprise and awe before he burst out laughing. Jean winked, tipped the hat down over one eye, and walked away.

"Hey Cos!"

Cosmo snapped out of watching Jean walk away and turned to see Don standing behind him.

"What was that all about?" asked Don, looking quizzically at Jean leaving the sound stage wearing the old-looking hat.

"Samuel J. Snodgrass," Cosmo answered absent mindedly.

"Cosmo! Don!" said R.F. Simpson striding toward them. "We have a problem." 


	6. The Plight of RF

I do not own any of these characters, studios, or anythings. The characters not mentioned in the original "Singin' in the Rain" movie are purely fictional and not historically accurate at all. Thanks for keeping up with the story, I hope you're enjoying it! I always love reviews...

As soon as they were inside his office, R.F. closed the door behind Don and Cosmo.

While R.F. paced around the room, Don leaned against a wall and crossed his arms and Cosmo perched on the arm of one of R.F.'s plush chairs.

"So what's the story, R.F.?" asked Don.

"Yeah," said Cosmo, "What seems to be the problem? Any coughing, achey joints-"

"Cos," said Don with a shake of the head and only a slight smile.

Cosmo grinned, slid into the chair, and looked expectantly at R.F.

"Boys, we have a problem," R.F. said finally.

"So we've heard," said Don.

R.F. continued as if he hadn't heard Don.

"It's Warner Brothers."

"What now?" asked Cosmo. "Have they found a way to print movies in color now?"

"Now let's not talk crazy, Cosmo," said R.F. "No, this problem has to do with "The Big Apple." He paused and looked from Cosmo to Don. "There's been a leak. Someone told the entire plot of our movie to Warner Brothers." He stopped and slapped the surface of his desk. "They've already been working on their version of the movie and it will be released long before ours. By the time "The Big Apple" hits theaters we'll look like the ones who stole the story and we'll lose our shirts"  
"But this is terrible! What are we going to do?" asked a distressed Don. "We're all set to film! Cathy will be crushed! R.F., you can't let this happen!"

"R.F., do you have any idea who might've done something like this?" asked Cosmo.

"Actually, I do," answered R.F. "And her name is Jean Larson."

A stunned silence hit the room before Cosmo started laughing.

"Oh, R.F., you can't be serious!" said Don dismissively.

"Yeah," said Cosmo with a smile. "Jean Larson? What's the worst thing she's ever done? Overbake an apple pie? Help too many old ladies across the street?""

Don and Cosmo both began laughing heartily but quickly stopped when they saw that R.F. was not joining in.

"We've discovered," said R.F., "That Jean failed to mention to us that she used to work for Warner Brothers."

"She worked for Warner Brothers?" asked Cosmo, his blue eyes wide with disbelief.

"But that's our biggest competition!" Don protested. "To go from them to us-- it's crazy!"

"That's not the worst of it," said R.F.

"Dare I ask?" Cosmo inquired, sounding surprisingly comical.

"We've looked into it and it seems that Jean has been in contact with Mick Snyder," said R.F. He paused, stopped pacing, and looked up at Cosmo and Don. "The head of Warner Brother's Studios."


End file.
